Loyalty
by MerthurObsessive
Summary: When Merlin dies, Arthur is heartbroken. But when he arrives in Camelot a few weeks later in perfect health, everyone is stunned. What has happened? And why has Morgana been seen with Mordred? Dedicated to Shaunna Crombie. NO SLASH
1. The Beginning

**Title: Loyalty**

**By: MerthurObsessive**

**Warnings: Major spoilers up to 4.09.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, all rights reserved to the BBC.**

**Note: This is set after 4.09 but before 4.10**

**A/N: I got a review saying my teaser was too short to judge, and I realised they were right. So, anyway as I was saying I have been reading fanfiction for a long time now and I have had plots and ideas swirling around my head. Eventually, I got the courage to write my own, so please review and tell me if you'd like me to continue. So, this is my first chapter of "Loyalty" called "The Beginning". Enjoy :)**

It had started with a hunting trip. Arthur never had time to go on hunting trips anymore, not since he had became King, there was always a speech to write, a man to knight, a training session to go to and a council meeting to attend. Arthur missed being a prince sometimes. He could no longer do the things he enjoyed and it seemed he was being judged by the smallest thing he did. Of course, he had that as a prince but it got even worse since becoming king. Sometimes, Arthur had to pinch himself, because he couldn't quite belive he was king and his father was dead. Even though it had been coming up to two years now, he still couldn't believe Morgana, the woman he grew up with, loved like a sister and one of the two women who he would do anything for, had betrayed him and Camelot. Women always seemed to hurt him. First Morgana then Guinevere... His love's betrayal was still so raw and hard to comprehend he didn't like to think about it. All he knew was he loved and trusted her and she let him down. The past year hadn't been kind. Following Morgana's betrayal, things got better after the first year and Arthur thought he was finally coming to terms with what had happened. But then, his world crashed again. The Dorocha, Merlin's almost death and Lancelot's real death. His father's death, the coronation, the old sorcerer, Caerleon, Merlin's injury, the traitor, his guilt about what happened to Gaius, the Lamia incident, Lancelot's return and the affair with his future wife and queen, Guinevere. The only thing that stopped him from hitting rock bottom was Merlin. Just the little things. Arthur waking up to his wide grin, their banter, Merlin's hopeful attitude and the belief everything would turn out okay. He was like a walking stick, propping Arthur up. He was more than that... He was his parachute. The thing keeping him alive and smiling.

The hunting trip changed everything...

"Hurry up, _Merlin,_" Arthur shouted.

He had been ready for about ten minutes but Merlin was taking forever to finish his chores.

"Why do we even have to go? It's freezing!" moaned Merlin.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, is a little cold too hard for you to handle? Well, I think you'll find you are going on this hunting trip whether you like it or not," Arthur said.

"I know that," said Merlin "but maybe if you didn't point it out so often we wouldn't have a problem."

"Just hurry up."

Merlin could be so annoying! Arthur missed hunting so much and Merlin was being slow on purpose.

He wanted to go so much, Arthur considered leaving without him. But then he knew Merlin would be so smug about it for the next week or so, so he decided against it.

Anyway, to be honest Arthur _liked_ having Merlin there.

His surly retorts and their banter kept him entertained and he always enjoyed engaging in an insulting-throwing conversation between them.

So, no, Arthur would wait, and think up some insults.

/

"You clotpole!" Arthur hissed, though he wasn't really angry.

"Still can't think of any other insults?"

"Did it ever occur to you _Merlin_ I use that word because it describes you perfectly?"

"A few years ago you didn't even know what it meant. You stole it!" Merlin pouted.

"Merlin," Arthur replied in mock outrage, "I am the king, I can take whatever I want. I could throw you in the stocks for accusing me of such a thing."

"Because we all know you like to see me covered in fruit and rotten vegetables. Is there a dark thought occupying your mind which likes to see me covered in that muck?" he teased.

Arthur was about to reply when he heard a noise.

He made a hand signal, warning Merlin and the Knights to keep quiet then signalled for the knights to go in different directions. Merlin followed Arthur and it was then Merlin heard something too.

Suddenly an object was thrown through the air, and Arthur pushed Merlin out of the way.

He looked down and realised it was a dagger.

They were under attack.

**Dun, dun, dun! Hope you enjoyed it, please review. Makes me happy :)**


	2. The Tears of a King

**Title: Loyalty**

**Chapter 2**

**By: MerthurObsessive**

**Warnings: Major character death**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Merlin and I still don't make any profit from this :)**

**A/N : Hello again :) Wow! I am shocked! Thank you sooo much to everyone who added my story to their story alerts, the people who reviewed and the people who added the story to their favourites. I am speechless, so I'll just let my boys speak instead ;) I was worried about posting this since I got such a good reaction to the first chapter and I am so worried this will disappoint. As I'm unsure about it, PLEASE review and let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

Arthur and Merlin had managed to fend off the attack for a while. Daggers and arrows were being thrown and they had dodged them considerably well.

_Cowards_, Arthur thought angrily,_ They couldn't show themselves, they were hiding._

Arthur had called for the Knights but he didn't know if they too had came under attack or if they were too far away to hear, but the Knights didn't come.

Suddenly it stopped. Everything was silent, nothing was being thrown anymore. Arthur was suspicious, thinking it was a ploy to catch the two men off guard. They waited for ten minutes until eventually Arthur thought they must have used up all their weapons, so he turned his back to look at Merlin and didn't understand what he was doing.

He was running forward and he shouted something.

"Arthur!"

Arthur spun round to see an arrow being fired and his feet wouldn't move. He was paralysed in shock and fear. His paralysed state, didn't last long though as he was pushed hardly and he stumbled to the side. Then it became clear. It was Merlin who pushed him. And, Merlin presently had an arrow in his chest. He fell and Arthur caught him, gently bringing him down to the ground, cradling his weak body.

"No", Arthur whispered.

"You- all-right?", Merlin asked, scrunching his teeth due to the pain.

"Am I all-right? You just took an arrow for me! You idiot! Why did you do that?" Arthur shouted.

"You would die if I hadn't," Merlin said simply, though it was very obvious he was in pain.

Merlin smiled faintly and said, "good-bye, Arthur."

"No, Merlin, you are not going to die. Don't you dare say that!", Arthur said emotionally.

Merlin groaned and shut his eyes.

"Merlin!", Arthur shook him and he opened his eyes again.

Arthur had seen this happen before to Merlin's childhood friend, Will, when he went to Ealdor to protect Merlin's village from Kanan and his men.

He knew Merlin was going to die but it hurt too much to admit it.

"Arthur, promise me something," Merlin said weakly.

"What is it?"

"Don't-get-a-bootlicker," Merlin gasped, his breathing getting worse.

"Do you ever do as your told? Your not going to die and that's my final word."

"I'm-sorry."

Merlin closed his eyes again and he stopped struggling for breath. The creases of pain in his face snapped and went back to normal. His head lolled and Arthur supported it more.

"Merlin?" Arthur said uncertainly.

"Merlin,"Arthur said, more firmly this time.

He shook Merlin, but he didn't stir.

He then checked his pulse and couldn't feel anything.

"No, idiot you are not doing this to me."

"I...I need you," Arthur said softly, in a heartbreaking tone.

Merlin remained still.

Tears that had stayed in Arthur's eyes for so long, finally came down.

Merlin was dead.

**There you go, hope that was ok. PLEASE review and tell me how I'm doing, I'm really scared about that chapter. Anyway, next chapter will be longer and will actually start of the plot. Mwhahaha :)**


	3. He Returns

**Title: Loyalty, Chapter 3, "He Returns."**

**By: MerthurObsessive**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin, I make no money from it.**

**A/N: WOW! Hey guys, and I thought the reaction to my first chapter was good! When I logged into my inbox and saw so many review notices, story alerts and favourites, I wanted to cry! I thought it was so bad, so thank you sooooo much for everyone who review, alerted and added. Thank you with all my heart! And I owe a lot to my amazing friend, Shaunna, who kept me going, who put up with my relentless stresses , when I thought I couldn't continue, when I was becoming so self-doubtful. I know you can't read this, but this chapter is for you :) Anyway, hopefully, you enjoy, Chapter 3 called "He Returns". Once again, please review :)**

"Is it done?" she asked.

"Yes, my lady... The serving boy is dead," Tobias replied.

The woman smiled, (more of a smirk actually) and said, "Good. And Arthur?"

"I'm afraid he managed to escape..."

"Even better. Our plan shall be much more effective now. And fun. Oh, yes, very fun indeed."

Tobias shrugged. He had known this woman for so long now but she still chilled him. She was incredibly powerful and Tobias knew not to take her for granted.

The woman walked out of her home (or hovel, as she had described it) and stood in front of six men who was arranged perfectly in a straight line.

"You have done well. For simple villagers. Though, I'm afraid I have no use for you anymore," she said, fake sympathy oozing in her voice.

_"Dadwneud y hudoliaeth a llosigi eu heneidiau,"_ she whispered and her eyes flashed gold.

At the same time, the six men all started screaming and shouting in pain, falling to their knees and collapsing to the ground.

Eventually it stopped.

"Oh, such a waste. I'm sure they were such good farmers. Though they died for the better cause," she said, fake sadness and sarcasm dripping in her voice.

Tobias looked at her properly for the first time and didn't feel fear... He felt angry. How could she be so ruthless?

"Was that really necessary, Morgana?" Tobias asked, his voice sure and strong. "They were innocent villagers and you killed them in the most painful way, reserved only for the lowest of the low."

"You dare to question my judgement?" Morgana asked. She didn't seem angry. She seemed amused.

"Why did you do all this? You make my wife sick so I do as you command, you make me take my men and capture six villagers with wives and children to provide for, then you enchant them to do your will,so they attack their king and become murderers, and then you murder them callously? All to kill a serving boy?" Tobias shouted. He felt no fear, only anger and disgust.

"He is much more than "just a serving boy"! He has continually thwarted my plans to take over Camelot, tried to kill me when I was his friend, he killed my sister, the only person in the world I cared about, and you say I am a murderer? Not to mention he tried to kill my friend when he was only a young child? Ignoring all those facts, King Arthur is also strangely fond of the boy. He is his servant and they seem to be close. I am using that to my advantage," Morgana shouted fiercly.

She wasn't amused anymore, she was properly angry.

"Your friend? How can someone like you have a friend?"

"Oh, well I am afraid that is where you are wrong," she smirked.

Tobias suddenly became very frightened. The way she said it, the evil in her eye...

"And he is going to help me take over Camelot. You said I made those men murder a serving boy. I did not. For, he is not dead. Well, he won't be. And he isn't just a serving boy. He is Emrys. Isn't he, Mordred?"

A young boy, who looked about fourteen stepped forward. His eyes were so blue, like a beautiful sapphire, and his pale skin and dark hair complimented them and made them stand out.

There was something else in his eyes though. He didn't look like a normal innocent fourteen year old boy. There was hate, anger and revenge playing in his eyes. He didn't look fearful of Morgana. It seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing and Morgana looked like although she respected him and cared for him deeply, she was also afraid of him.

It made Tobias' blood turn cold. How could a woman like Morgana be afraid of anything, especially a child? It didn't make sense.

Who was this child? Why did Morgana fear him so much? If Morgana was afraid, Tobias knew it couldn't be good.

The thought of what this boy would become chilled him to the bone.

"I dream the future and in it I see me and Mordred united, standing against Arthur Pendragon and Camelot. And Emrys, or should I say Merlin." The way Morgana said the names Arthur, Emrys and Merlin, especially Merlin, you could see how much she hated them.

And the thought of the two united, terrified Tobias.

"Morgana, you are focusing too much on the future, the present is what we must think about. I have told you the spell, taught to me by my druid masters, now you must bring Emrys back to life. Emrys must live!" It was the first time the boy had spoke and the words didn't sound like they belonged to a fourteen- year old.

Tobias knew what he had to do. Run, as far as he could. He had to get away form this evil that was unfolding in front of him. So he ran, without looking back, his heart pounding like never before.

"He will come back. I am the only way to cure his wife." Morgana smiled once more.

"Morgana! Being Emrys back to this world!"

Morgana nodded and walked into her home.

It would begin.

/

_"Dod a'r meirw yn ol yn fyw bydd y Emrys nerthol yn byw"_ Morgana said powerfully.

Fire rose inside her glass, though the glass did not break. It was powerful and dangerous magic at work here.

Mordred threw a locket into the glass, with the engraving "The Great Future" on it.

"E-M-R-Y-S" Mordred said, while shutting his eyes.

Eerie whispering started.

"_EMRYS, UNDEAD, LIFE, EMRYS, DESTINY, ALBION, DOOM,EVIL ALLIANCE"_

Morgana didn't understand what the words meant, but she knew that this was the most powerful magic she had performed.

She wasn't afraid though. She trusted Mordred and had faith in him and their future together.

Eventually, the glass shattered. The fire turned to ash and the locket had the face of a man.

The face of Merlin.

Mordred instructed Morgana to close her eyes and she did so willingly.

"Emrys..." Mordred said once more.

Wind flowed through and when Morgana opened her eyes again another man had joined Mordred and herself.

"What have you done?" A familiar voice asked.

Morgana spoke first.

"Well, hello, Merlin. Or should I say, Emrys?"

**Please review, let me know what you think :)**


	4. Disappearing

Title: Loyalty, Chapter Four, Disappearing

By: MerthurObsessive

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin and don't make money from this.

**A/N: Hello :) As always, thank you sooooo much for the reviews, alerts and favourites, it means so much :) I really enjoyed writing "He Returns", so much more than the other chapters, so I hope it rubbed off in my writing. A few people have asked, so to answer, yes Tobias is my OC and I'm glad you liked him :) The plan was to kill him off in the chapter, but I really liked writing for him and his character so I changed my mind. It is highly likely we'll see more of him as the story unfolds ;) Anyway, as always, please review and you could tell me if you'd be interested in seeing more Tobias? Anyway, enjoy :)**

It had been about half an hour since Merlin took his last breath.

Arthur was still holding him, willing Merlin to open his eyes.

He did not.

His face was tear-stained and had dried blood on his cheek, due to the fact he had taken the arrow out of Merlin's chest, then wiped a tear away.

Merlin had sacrificed himself for Arthur, and the the sense of guilt was over-whelming.

It hadn't even been a hour, yet already Arthur felt like a hole had been punctured into his heart.

Arthur couldn't describe the amount of pain he was feeling.

It was heart-wrenching, devastating and shattering.

He couldn't survive without Merlin.

_I should have protected him! Not the other way around. I am his King, and I let him down. More than that, I am his friend. I should have stopped him. No. I should have moved. Merlin's death is my fault and I can't bear it._

Those thoughts kept spinning around his head.

Arthur was so heart-broken and out of it, he didn't take in his surroundings.

It was only when a humming nose came from Merlin, Arthur snapped to attention.

"M... Merlin?"

His joy of the thought of Merlin surviving was short lived. To his utter horror, Merlin was disappearing. Right in front of his eyes.

"N-no!"

Merlin deserved a proper burial, but instead he was being whisked away to god knows where.

Arthur felt completely helpless. There wasn't anything he could do. Just a few minutes later, Merlin had completely vanished, nothing left of him.  
>There was only one explanation: <em>Sorcery.<em>

/

"I still don't understand. You revived me? You spend so long trying to kill me and when I finally die, you bring me back to life?"

Merlin was confused. He really didn't understand what was happening. One minute he was dying in Arthur's arms and the next, he was standing in front of Morgana smirking.

"Oh, Merlin, I didn't do it for you. You think I wanted to revive you? It was for him," Morgana replied.

"Who?"

"Hello, Emrys," a young boy said.

No, it couldn't be... What Kilgharrah said about Morgana and Mordred united in evil... If Mordred could get Morgana to save his life, he obviously had a strong hold over her.

"Oh, yes, I'm coming to that. Emrys? You have a whole different side to you. The most powerful sorcerer who's ever lived? Really, Merlin?" Morgana smiled.

She walked towards Merlin, their heads almost touching.

Merlin could feel her breath on his face.

"I have been terrorised for so long at the hands of Emrys. Now, I find out it is you? You're not exactly getting into my good book here, Merlin," Morgana laughed.

"Morgana, you are wasting time," Mordred said.

He seemed so much more mature than the last time Merlin had saw him.

"Mordred, why did you want to revive me?"

The boy's head turned to Merlin.

"That will be revealed soon enough Emrys. Morgana, you know what you must do," Mordred said calmly.

He had changed so much. So much more mature, powerful and... well if his powers had grown, he had allied himself with Morgana and Arthur was king... It meant only one thing.

Mordred's destiny was unfolding. Soon enough, he would make an attempt on Arthur's life.

_Attempt. That's all it is. I will never let him harm Arthur_, Merlin thought to himself.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts and worries, he didn't notice Morgana whispering something.

Before Merlin could defend himself, he collapsed onto the floor.

Blackness.

**A/N: Sorry that was so short, I absolutely promise my next chapter will be much longer. It will become clear what Mordred and Morgana's plan is next chapter. I haven't done a break chapter yet, with two sides being told in one chapter, so I'm a bit unsure about this. Reviews mean a lot :)**


	5. The Plan

Title: Loyalty, Chapter 5, The Plan

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin and never will. Very sad... :(

**A/N: Hi! Thank you soooo much, for reviewing, alerting and favouriting, it means so much! :D By the way, if you're enjoying this story (yay!) you all owe a lot to a very special person, Shaunna Crombie! She's the most gorgeous, amazing friend, and I don't know what I'd do without her. So, not just a chapter but the whole story is dedicated to her :) Anyway, on with the story, please review :)**

Everything in the room was swirling.

Eventually, Merlin's vision became clear again and things went back into place.

Where was he? Merlin couldn't properly remember, all he knew was his head was killing him and he felt completely exhausted.

He had definitely been here before, but when and how?

It was only when he heard a familiar voice, memories came rushing back.

The pain, the confusion, the fear and hurt in Arthur's voice, then appearing in front of Morgana, Mordred, and then... well nothing.

Something happened... Morgana had found out something but Merlin couldn't remember what it was.

"Oh, so you're finally awake? I was starting to think I had killed you. Emrys," Morgana said cruelly.

Emrys? That was it! Morgana had found out Merlin was a sorcerer and he was Emrys...

No...

"Back with us? That's good. Mordred is gone before you ask. It's just me and you," she told him spitefully.

"I feel blessed," Merlin said sarcastically.

"I just want to let you know, you can forget your ambitions for the future. You will never be my doom."

"Who can tell the future?"

"Me, actually, or have you forgotten that? Really, Merlin, have I been gone that long? Disappointing."

"What are you doing, Morgana?"

"You shouldn't ask me, you shouldn't just be sitting there. Really, Merlin, I expected more," she smirked.

It was only at the point, Merlin became aware of the fact he was tied up to a chair. He had to escape. Morgana had poweful magic but so did Merlin, and probably more than Morgana.

"Try it," she whispered dangerously.

Something didn't make sense. It was as if Morgana was egging him on, like she wanted to see him try. He was just saying how powerful she was, and why did he feel so tired?

Then again, Morgana could have underestimated him or thought too much of herself.

Whatever she was doing, he couldn't just sit there, completely helpless.

He would take the chance.

_"Lacio hon taflu rhaff ac yn ol y wrach"_

As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't. It felt like his mouth was on fire, and he was being slowly burned to death.

"Sorry to tell you, but you can't use magic. If you even try, you'll get that pain again, but 10 times more every time you try. So sorry," Morgana said sweetly.

That must have been why he was so tired, he was under a spell.

How would he escape now?

"If I can't escape you should at least tell me what your planning."

"So you have a chance to stop it?"

"How can I, if I can't use magic?"

"Oh, yes, I'm very proud of that spell."

Merlin looked at her. He had thought this since the night he found out Morgana was plotting against Uther and even more when she was crowned Queen after over-throwing the King.

He hadn't thought about it much in the past two years because he had to be strong for, Arthur's sake, but now seeing her and hearing the way she was speaking to him, he had never felt is stronger.

_What happened? To her, to our friendship... How did we become this?_

"If your going to get all upset about it, I suppose I'll tell you. And know this, Merlin, you can't do anything to stop me. You can't protect Arthur this time."

"Tell me and then we'll talk about it."

Merlin was getting frustrated, he wanted to know what Morgana was planning.

"You are Arthur's greatest friend. He cares about you deeply. Much more than himself. I could see his grief in my mind. It was overpowering. All sorts of thoughts was going around his mind, how lost he'd be without you, how much you changed his life for the better and how your so involved in his very basic daily routine, he couldn't imagine an hour without you. His grief was so powerful and strong. It was very surprising. Would he still think that if he knew you were Emrys?"

"So, that is your plan? To tell him?"

"Mordred and I have worked together to find a way to capture his grief and use it. With every minute it grows stronger. The first week will just be shock, confusion and a black hole of emptiness. The second, things will become clearer, that you are dead and you're not coming back. On the third week, the grief will be enough to set us on our course. When it's powerful enough, you will be sent back to Arthur. He will be delighted to have you back."

"And what are you going to do with his grief?"

Morgana laughed.

She moved closer.

"Destroy him with it," she whispered coldly.

"How?"

"When you return his joy and happiness will contradict his grief. It will erupt and take over his mind. With a little help from Mordred and I, of course. Every waking second will drive him mad. Push him over the edge. He will be having a chemical war in his mind. I'm afraid it isn't just every waking moment though. His dreams will taunt him over your apparent death, when it's enough, we will include his guilt over Gaius and of course... His beloved Guinevere. The images of a dangerously ill Gaius, the sight of his love in his former friend's arms and an arrow in his best friends' chest will plague and haunt him. An unstable King doesn't make for a very good kingdom and as a I have an ally in the court, let's just say, he won't be desperate to help his King in his current state."

Morgana smiled and walked away.

She turned back just before she left.

"You risked your life to save him? Well, Merlin live in the knowledge, your actions destroyed him."

With one last smirk she walked out, leaving a horrified Merlin alone in his guilt.

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoyed it and review please :)**


	6. Fear and Regret

Title: Loyalty, Chapter 6, "Fear and Regret"

By: MerthurObsessive

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, and make no profit, nothing is mine apart from Tobias and the plot.

Warnings: This chapter will have a lot of my OC Tobias in it, who we met in Chapter Three. So sorry, if you don't like him or if you don't like OC'S.

**A/N: Hi! Once more, thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites, it makes me so happy and gives me fresh enthusiasm for writing. So, thank you and virtual cookies for everyone who reviews :) After writing Chapter Three, I knew I wanted to include Tobias again, so here we go. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think of Tobias. Thanks and enjoy!**

As Arthur watched the flames leap up, he felt it burn in his soul.

There was no body, only a neckerchief, but Merlin deserved something.

He was so special and made such a impact on everyone who was lucky enough to be his friend.

He made Arthur a better person.

Arthur was the man he was today because of Merlin.

He touched so many lives and now looking around there was hundreds of solemn faces.

A lot of people would miss Merlin.

But none of them could feel the lost presence of the young warlock as much as Arthur would in the following weeks, months and years.

Merlin would forever be in Arthur's mind and heart.

Nothing would change that.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Tobias had ran away from Morgana and the boy.<p>

His wife had gotten worse, and it broke Tobias' heart.

They had met each other when they were six years old and grew up together.

Tobias clearly remembered the day he realised he thought of her as more than a friend.

He had seen her kiss a man, so much more handsome than him. So much more humorous. So much richer. And so much braver.

If she had stayed with that man, Tobias would not be forced to see his wife die a painful and slow death.

He should have stayed. Tobias wasn't brave. He was nothing special. Just a boy forced to grow up too fast, commanding his father's army.

He had made his men take away six villagers from their homes, their families, their friends.

Then, Morgana had killed them painfully.

Since it happened, he hadn't slept or ate.

Why should he have these things in life when he took away these privleges in six men's lives?

And, he left... He just ran.

He had betrayed his King. More than that... He had betrayed Beatrice. His beloved Bee.

Morgana was the only one who could heal her, and he had defied her, insulted her then ran away.

He should have been strong. He should have dealt with his guilt. A stronger man would have.

His father would have...

Maybe his father was right. He had told Tobias from a young age to be careful of women. They would only lead to heartbreak.

Tobias couldn't bear the thought of losing her, but he didn't regret their marriage.

Her warm, loving gaze, her beautiful smile, the way her hair came down her face in those beautiful curls.

Whenever Tobias doubted himself, Beatrice kept him going. She had been in his life so long, Tobias didn't know how to live without her.

The thought of never seeing her smile again, killed him.

He looked over at her now.

She was sleeping, and Tobias was thanking the heavens she was.

When she was awake, the sweating, the tears, and worst of all, the screams...

Whereas when she was sleeping she looked peaceful and content.

Beatrice was lost, Tobias knew that. He also knew, what Beatrice would tell him to do if she was well.

He walked over to her, gently moved a curl from her face, put an extra blanket over her, and leaned over her.

He gently kissed her forehead, and stroked her cheek tenderly.

He put his jackets and boots on and went outside.

He knocked on the door of his sister-in-law.

"Tobias? Is it Beatrice? Is she any worse?"

"Elizabeth, I need you to take care of her for the next week. I'm going on a journey."

"A journey? Beatrice is dying, and you're going on a journey? She needs you!"

"I'm doing this for her, Elizabeth. It's what she would have wanted."

Tobias left to prepare his horse.

The journey to Camelot would be a long one.

**A/N: Sorry, I know it was short, the next chapter will be much longer and will be much more "in the story" if you know what I mean. Hope you enjoyed it and please review :)**


	7. He was Back

Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin, make no profit from this.

**A/N: Hello :) Thank you for reviewing, alerting and favourting, it means so much! Here is chapter 7 of Loyalty, as always enjoy!**

"Well, well Merlin. As much as I have enjoyed your company for the last few weeks, it's time for you to go. Go back to your precious King, he'll definitely be happy. Well, for now anyway. Off you go." Morgana smirked.

Merlin got up and without looking at her, he walked out of the door.

Morgana smiled.

Merlin was enchanted, his will was completely hers. Merlin wouldn't go back to Camelot quitely, and Morgana couldn't risk him escaping before her magic was complete. So, she had used a spell which not only made him return to Camelot but assure he knew nothing of the past few weeks.

As soon as Arthur saw him it would wear off and he would be Merlin again. But by then it would be too late.

He wouldn't remember the last few weeks so he couldn't tell anyone.

He would be able to use magic again.

Morgana laughed.

He was Emrys.

She still couldn't believe it.

Merlin was destined to be her doom.

That would never happen!

Morgana would take over Camelot and when she did the first thing she'd do is make sure Merlin never saw daylight again.

She would look forward to it.

Gaius missed Merlin.

Before the warlock had came into his life, he was all-right.

His life wasn't going anywhere but he was content.

When Merlin had arrived, he brought excitement and danger back and gave the old physician a purpose in life.

To protect a young sorcerer.

He told himself he was only doing his duty, and helping out and old friend but after the first few weeks, Gaius realised he felt something more.

Gaius had had a missing absence in his life, and whatever it was, Merlin filled it.

Teaching and advising the boy had given Gaius a purpose in life, rather than him feeling like a useless old man.

But as the weeks turned into months, Gaius had felt something more.

Since Alice had left, all those years ago, Gaius had never been truly happy or felt proper love. He cared about Arthur and Morgana, and even Uther, but love was lacking and without Alice he hadn't felt complete.

Merlin changed that.

He brought happiness back into his life and made him feel love again.

Merlin had saved him.

Now, the only thought Gaius had was to save him.

Three weeks old, Gaius had recieved the news Merlin was dead.

Gaius did have his suspicions as Arthur had told him Merlin had disappeared right in front of his eyes but his thoughts and confusion soon turned to grief.

Merlin had been like a son to him and had made his life worth living.

Now he was gone and all Gaius wanted was to have him back.

The young startled, confused warlock walked past the guards and into the gates of Camelot.

He didn't know why he was here, where it was or even who _he_ was.

All he knew was this place felt right.

Merlin was back in Camelot.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please review :) Btw, sorry I took so long to update, school was crazy and I was sick, next chapter will be up sooner. Thanks!**


	8. Miracles and Joy

Title: Loyalty, Chapter 8, "Miracles and Joy"

By: MerthurObsessive

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, unfortunately :(

**A/N: Hello :) First of all, I never imagined people would still be reading this by chapter 8, so thank you so much for not losing interest :) To still be getting e-mails saying "Story Alert" and "Favourite" means so much and it keeps me writing :) Thank you soo much for the few reviews I got but the word is "few". Not getting much reviews these days so for the wonderful wonderful people who have alerted and favourited, could I please ask you to review, because I am honestly unsure about people's thoughts and opinion. So, thank you :) Enjoy the chapter! :)**

It couldn't be true.

People don't come back from the dead, no matter how special they were, or how much people wanted them to.

So, when Arthur had gotten the news from a palace guard, Merlin had returned without injury, he couldn't believe it.

He had raced through the castle and through the courtyard.

Arthur would put the confusion and doubt in his mind behind him for now, all he cared about was seeing Merlin alive and well.

As he crossed most of the market he heard a familiar voice.

Gwaine.

"Merlin!" the Knight exclaimed.

So, it was true! Merlin really was alive!

Arthur ran through the crowd, almost knocking over many of his subjects in the process, until he saw Gwaine embracing a young man.

As he pulled away, Arthur saw the huge, wide grin on his manservant's face.

Not caring that Merlin would never let him forget it or his subjects were seeing their king hug a simple servant, he flew forward and threw his arms around Merlin's neck.

He pulled him close and laughed with relief and joy.

All his questions and confusion could wait. For now, he had Merlin back and he was never going to lose him again.

* * *

><p>It had gone perfectly.<p>

Obviously, Arthur had been delighted to have Merlin back.

His sadness and despair turned to happiness and joy so quickly it was unbelievable.

"Morgana?" a young boy asked.

Morgana spun round. She hadn't seen him for weeks and had started to worry.

"Mordred" Morgana said softly.

She walked over and gave him a brief but firm hug.

"Is all well?" he asked.

"All is perfect. Merlin arrived in Camelot in perfect health and with no memory of the past few weeks. Arthur welcomed him back happily without any questions. He is delirious with happiness. Such a shame to ruin it," Morgana smiled.

"That is good."

"Where have you been?" the witch asked, badly hidden concern seeping in her voice.

"I have told you Morgana. What I do is none of your concern right now. All will be revealed eventually."

"Of course. But you must be hungry?"

"I have been well fed and watered."

"Oh. Well, that is pleasing to hear."

"I only came back to see how things were progressing. You are doing well."

"Thank you. I only wish Arthur would suffer sooner."

"It will be worth it, though."

Morgana smiled and nodded.

She knew it would be worth the wait.

**A/N: I'm sorry that was so short, all my next chapters will be much longer from now on, I promise. And I am sooo sorry I took so long to update, I've had a lot of things going on in my life right now, but I'm not going to make excuses. So sorry, but please bear with me :) Review? Thanks :)**


End file.
